The Betrayed
by LightTriumphsOverDarkness
Summary: Evelyn Sader failed to stop the Storian from writing 'The End'. Instead of returning to Gavaldon, Sophie appeared near a river bank. At the same time Harry, Hermione and Ron are arguing with each other and ended up with Ron and Hermione leaving Harry alone. Time for this fanfic is Deathly Hallows and After SGE:A World Without Princes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The School for Good and Evil and Harry Potter which are owned by Soman Chainani and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

**Author's Notes: This came into my mind when I created the prologue of my other fanfiction named The Witch of Gavaldon. If you noticed chapter is the same as the prologue on but in this fanfic instead of Sophie returning to Gavaldon I will make her go to Harry at the forest where the Quidditch World Cup occurred right after the time that Ron left him but with this time with Hermione. Also my grammar is not good and I am afraid of asking someone to beta read. By the way _italicized_ words came from the book-The School for Good and Evil: A World without Princes and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

_-~The Betrayed~-_

**Agatha's POV**

_"Forever."_

_Tedros clasped her cheeks and kissed her, their lips touching for the first time. Agatha's head went light, a blinding glow coursing through her veins. As his warmth spilled through her, Agatha heard Sophie's animal scream recede behind her, softer, softer into silence. Holding Tedros closer, Agatha felt her heart floating, time expanding, fear crumbling to ash, as if at least she'd found her Ever After, as if she'd found an ending that couldn't be taken away…_

_Their lips finally released, as prince and princess broke apart, each panting for breath. They looked up at their open storybook in the light of the moon, a vision of their sealing kiss splashed across the page, a witch vanished from their story…two last words penned beneath… (The School for Good and Evil: A World without Princes p.424) _

**_THE END_**

After the Storian carved the final letter, the storybook closed, falling gently into the grass without making a sound.

_One…_ The two schools above the Forest returned to the state before the Tale of Sophie and Agatha begun, the paintings returned to its original location, the statues reformed and the clothes of the students changed back into their school robes.,

_Two…_The gap in Halfway Bridge instantly healed, and boys and girls charged at each other, weapons drawn, accelerating towards war. Tedros pulled out his sword.

_Three…_Sophie started to shimmer, about to disappear.

Tedros said, "Agatha, we should stop the war immediately. This tale's already over."

Agatha just looked at Sophie's fading form, eyes filled with regret and contempt. Sophie's body suddenly melted back into her own young, beautiful skin, and the witch was gone, replaced by a betrayed, broken-hearted girl.

Agatha looked shocked but suddenly felt relieved as the witch will be gone forever.

As Sophie's body turned almost translucent, she looked up and locked eyes with Agatha, who flinched in the intensity of Sophie's gaze at her, whose eyes are filled with anger and vengeance and then she vanished.

Agatha heard a noise and saw Evelyn Sader standing by the storybook, clapping at her mockingly, her face looking proud at the moment but the rage in her eyes is clear...

"Well done Agatha." She curtly said. "You have failed the Trial."

"What?" Agatha shouted, looking shocked and confused.

The Dean just turned back, her butterflies following suit but Tedros shouted, "Wait!" and chased after her but tripped.

The Dean noticed and turned back, smirking. "Well. If my plan has gone to its own accord, you" she said pointing to Agatha, "shall be the one gone, and you," pointing to Tedros, "shall be dead."

"Well it didn't happen so forget it already." Agatha shouted defiantly.

"I already have." Evelyn said in a bored tone but her expression changed into anger and said, "Do you actually think that Sophie will not try to get back on to you two? Do you actually think that this is over?"

Agatha and Tedros paled. The Dean smiled triumphantly and turned her back on to them. "Oh, by the way, you have to fix the damages caused by the war between the boys and girls after you try to stop them from killing each other. Also I would not recommend for one of you to _wish _for a different ending. It would be catastrophic indeed."

With that the Dean started walking away from them and Agatha and Tedros.

But all of them didn't know where Sophie was taken to.

_-~The Betrayed~-_

**Harry's POV**

_Harry looked around. For one bewildered moment he thought that Ron had left the tent, and then realized that Ron was lying in the shadow of a lower bunk, looking stony._

_"Oh, remembered me, have you?" he said._

_"What?"_

_Ron snorted as he started up at the underside of the upper bunk._

_"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."_

_Perplexed, Harry looked to Hermione for help, but she shook her head, apparently as nonplussed as he was._

_"What's the problem?" asked Harry._

_"Problem? There's no problem," said Ron, still refusing to look at Harry. "Not according to you, anyway."_

_There were several plunks on the canvas over their heads. It had started to rain._

_"Well, you've obviously got a problem," said Harry. "Spit it out, will you?"_

_Ron swung his long legs off the bed and sat up. He looked mean, unlike himself._

_"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."_

_"I don't know?" repeated Harry. "I don't know?"_

_Plunk, plunk, plunk. The rain was falling harder and heavier; it pattered on the leaf-strewn bank all around them and into the river chattering through the dark. Dread doused Harry's jubilation. Ron was saying exactly what he had suspected and feared him to be thinking._

_"It's not like I'm not having the time of my life here," said Ron, "you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, after we'd been running round a few weeks, we'd have achieved something."_

_"Ron," Hermione said, but in such a quiet voice that Ron could pretend not to have heard it over the loud tattoo the rain was now beating on the tent._

_"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for," said Harry._

_"Yeah, I thought I did too."_

_"So what part of it isn't living up to expectations?" asked Harry. Anger was coming to his defense now. "Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"_

_"We thought you knew what you were doing!" shouted Ron, standing up, and his words pierced Harry like scalding knives. "We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"_

_"Ron!" said Hermione, this time clearly audible over the rain thundering on the tent roof, but again, he ignored her._

_"Well, sorry to let you down," said Harry, his voice quite calm even though he felt hollow, inadequate. "I've been straight with you from the start; I told you everything Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found on Horcrux—"_

_"Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them—nowhere effing near in other words?"_

_"Take off the locket, Ron," Hermione said, her voice unusually high. "Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."_

_"Yeah, he would," said Harry, who did not want excuses made for Ron. "D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"_

_"Harry we weren't—"_

_"Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than—"_

_"I didn't say it like that—Harry, I didn't!" she cried._

_The rain was pounding the tent, tears were pouring down Hermione's face, and the excitement of a few minutes before had vanished as if it had never been, a short-lived firework that had flared and died, leaving everything dark, wet, and cold. The sword of Gryffindor was hidden they knew not where, and they were three teenagers in a tent whose only achievement was not, yet, to be dead._

_"So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron._

_"Search me," said Ron._

_"Go home then," said Harry._

_"Yeah, maybe I will!" shouted Ron, and he took several steps toward Harry, who did not back away. "Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only the Forbidden Forest, Harry I've-Faced-Worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in there—well, I do, all right, giant spider and mental stuff—"_

_"I was only saying—she was with the others, they were with Hagrid—"_

_"Yeah, I get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, the Weasleys don't need another kid injured, did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah, I—"_

_"Not bothered what it meant, though?"_

_"Ron!" said Hermione, forcing her way between them. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about: think, Ron, Bill's already scarred; plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant—"_

_"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way—"_

_"My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed._

_"And mine could be going the same way!" yelled Ron._

_"Then GO!" roared Harry. "Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and—"_

_Ron made a sudden movement: Harry reacted, but before either wand was clear of its owner's pocket, Hermione had raised her own._

_"Protego!" she cried, and an invisible shield expanded between her and Harry on the one side and Ron on the other; all of them were forced backward a few steps by the strength of the spell, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the transparent barrier as though they were seeing each other clearly for the first time._

_Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron: Something had broken between them._

_"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said._

_Ron wrenched the chain from over his head and cast the locket into a nearby chair. He turned to Hermione._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Are you staying or what?"_

_"I . . ." She looked anguished, _torn by the fact that she has to pick between her two friends._.. _"I…I'll…"

"Hermione choose already. Who will you pick?" Ron shouted.

"I choose you, Ron." Hermione said, sobbing as she went to Ron's side and he took her with him outside and a distant crack of apparition sounded through the forest.

Harry stood there quite still and silent, shocked that his two _best friends _will leave him just like that.

He stood until the Shield charm was removed.

Then he climbed onto his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain.

When Harry woke the following day it was several seconds before he remembered what had happened.

Then he hoped, childishly, that it had been a dream, that Ron and Hermione were still there and never left. Yet by turning his head on his pillow he could see their deserted bunk.

They're gone. Harry told himself. They're gone. He had to keep thinking it as he washed and dressed, as though repetition would dull the shock of it. He's gone and he's not coming back. And that was the simple truth of it. Harry knew, because their protective enchantments meant that it would be impossible, once he vacated this spot, for Ron and Hermione to find him again.

He decided to make breakfast on his own. He ate it as quickly as he could and tried to block out the memory of what happened last night.

He could hear Ron saying, "We thought you knew what you were doing!"

He closed his eyes and went outside to clear his head and think of what he is going to do next.

He went outside and as he did he saw a blonde woman lying on the ground on the opposite side of the river bank where the tent is situated.

Harry being the noble man he is, levitated the woman into a bunk inside the tent and waited for her to wake up.

_-~The Betrayed~-_

**Author's Notes: I my grammar is acceptable enough and ask me any questions about my stories if you want to. **


End file.
